1. Field
The present disclosure relates to methods and ultrasound apparatuses for providing an ultrasound image including a medical tool (for example, a needle) inserted into a human body.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ultrasound diagnosis apparatus transfers an ultrasound signal from a body surface of an object to a predetermined portion inside the body, and obtains an image of a cross-section of a soft tissue or blood flow based on information of an ultrasound signal reflected by an internal tissue.
The ultrasound diagnosis apparatus is compact and inexpensive, and can display an image in real-time. Also, the ultrasound diagnosis apparatus does not expose users to X-rays, etc. and thus is very safe, and accordingly, is widely used together with other imaging diagnosis apparatuses such as an X-ray diagnosis apparatus, a computerized tomography (CT) scanner, a magnetic resonance image (MRI) apparatus, and a nuclear medical diagnosis apparatus.
Generally, for diagnosing a tumor, an ultrasound biopsy is performed by cutting a portion of a patient's tissue and directly observing the cut tissue with the naked eyes or by using a microscope. During the biopsy, an operator should be able to detect a trajectory of a needle and the accurate location of a needle end.